Face the RedKing's Wrath
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: Akashi likes to do things in his own way. But when his Lovey-dovey moments got interrupted, how will the other GOM face it?
1. The Man who Love Sweets

**Some idea comes from the great "Usami Akihiko's point of view on a date" in Junjou Romantica season 2 (can't remember the episode though). **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kuroko no Basket but unfortunately, I don't. Thanks to the wonderful mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei the creator of my so-called bible … YAY!**

**~Ahisa**

* * *

**-10 things to do and places to go on a date -**

By : Akashi Seijuuro

1. Pick Tetsuya on his house by a limousine. If he does not want to attract attention, I'll just pick him up on a Porsche or Lamborghini.

2. Our precious privacy is also at the top of my list, so I decided to drive my Porsche to pick him up.

3. Before picking up Tetsuya, must buy him a vanilla milkshake from his favorite fast food. (I specifically don't recommend fast food for health conscious people)

4. Prepare a huge bulk of red roses and expensive milk chocolate. (Wrap the chocolates in light blue wrapping with red ribbons for the design)

5. Eat lunch on a five star Italian restaurant.

6. Make a tour/sight-seeing in whole Tokyo Area using private helicopter.

7. If possible, make arrangements for travel overseas (not necessary since I have a private jet plane) and go to the LOVE CAPITAL OF THE WORLD, Paris.

8. Shopping with Tetsuya, go to well known tourist destination in Paris and buy him things with expensive labels and brands.

9. Surprise Tetsuya with a romantic dinner at the roof top of the hotel.

10. Must give Tetsuya the sign of my love (Diamond Ring) and ask his hand for marriage.

* * *

"W-what the hell Akashi?" Aomine yelled after reading the list Akashi gave him.

"Akashichii~ isn't it a bit too much?" Kise frantically laugh and a pair of flying scissor nearly stab across his right cheek.

"That list is important thing to me, takes me a whole day to complete. It is called a _date."_ Akashi replied with his tremendous smirk.

"Akachin, I want snacks. Do you have any snacks in here? Murasakibara interrupted the conversation.

"Yes, Atsushi, search the cabinet near the refrigerator."

"Hai~"

Aomine and Kise gradually proceed on reading the list, and finally Kuroko joined them. He's in the kitchen with Akashi's butler, making tea. Kuroko insisted on making the tea to serve it to his '_honey', _and that would be Akashi.

"Sei, here's your tea…" Kuroko puts the tea in front of the red head then kisses him on the cheek.

"That's very sweet of you _my love_… Thank you very much"

"Uhmm… Kise-kun, what is that?" the bluenette asked the blonde.

"This is… K-Kurokocchi."

"It's okay give the list to Tetsuya,Ryota."

"Here you go Kurokocch…i"

Kuroko read the list with the usual blank face "Sei, what is the meaning of this?"

"That would be my plan on our first date." Akashi replied calmly with his eyes close sipping the tea.

"Do you think it is a bit extravagant for us, it is nice if this would be a simple date you know?"

"Tetsuya, that thing is normal date for teens. I don't particularly know what is wrong with that."

Kuroko sighed, he expect this to happen but not to this extent. Akashi's family is filthy rich and a normal date in an amusement park is out of his dictionary. Maybe they could go to amusement park **after**, Akashi rent or buy the whole place for them. He knows Akashi was looking forward to their date and he don't want to hurt the feelings of his love by rejecting the redhead's idea of date.

"Sei, I have an idea. Why don't we both plan our date, you know I have some plan for us too"

"…hmmm… Okay as you wish, well, anywhere is fine with me as long as I'm with you"

Kuroko blushes as he meets Akashi's mismatched crimson and gold eyes. They stare at each other for 30 seconds. Aomine and Kise get out of the scene when Akashi's dark aura immense on the room giving the look of _'get out or I will stab you'_. Akashi immediately approaches Kuroko when the duo exited the room.

"So… Tetsuya, what shall we do?" the redhead said as he lick Kuroko's earlobe down to his pale collarbone.

"A-Ah… Sei, we're doing it here now?"

"Hmm… where would you like?"

Before Kuroko state his reply the redhead kissed Kuroko's soft lips that make the teen twitch. Akashi slides his tongue on Kuroko's mouth gently licking and exploring the wet cavern. As they parted their lips, the redhead lifts him and Kuroko wrapped his legs to Akashi's waist as he starts kissing and sucking the pale neck. A sweet moan escapes on Kuroko's mouth that makes the redhead's spines shiver and his member grow much arouse than before.

"Tetsuya… I want to fuck now." Such dirty words coming from the mouth on his horny ex-captain makes the pale boy's blood rush to his whole body.

"… I want you too Akashi-kun."

Just before the love making starts…

"Aka-chin~ I want more candi—" the purple head pauses staring at the duo in their lovey-dovey scene.

"Atsushi~" Akashi was smiling…

Directly to him, but his eyes are not smiling…

They are definitely not smiling…

* * *

"Hello… Akashi Seijuuro speaking"

The voice from the other line straight forwardly says, "Uhm… I'd like to think that this was Murasakibara Atsushi's phone."

"Yes it is, but he can't pick the call for he is unconscious now. Who you might be?"

"This is Himuro Tatsuya, his teammate from Yosen."

"Ahh.. you must be the shooting guard Himuro Tatsuya."

"Uh— yeah. Can you tell me what happen to Atsushi? He did not attend practices and classes for two days."

"He got sick and now resting at my villa. I already called the school for his absences."

"Is that so, well, please tell him to get well soon. Thank you. Bye."

"I will… goodbye."

Akashi hangs up the phone and places it to the glass table in the living room. He takes a walk upstairs to visit his _sick _ex-teammate. Inside the room, Kuroko is waiting for him as well as his concerned ex-teammates, Midorima, Kise and Aomine.

"You really don't have to do that to Murasakiara-kun. Look at him, he can't go to school in this condition." Kuroko is still sulking on what Akashi did to the poor giant.

"Kurokocchi is right Akashicchi, even if… he disturbs… your… private… time.—" Kise build up all of his courage to said that one line.

"Meh— / ..Hmmm" Aomine and Midorima only manage to murmur at the corner. They love their life. As for Kise, they will make sure to choose a nice place for funeral.

Akashi sighed looking at the Murasakibara's body unconscious with lots of cut and bruise (poor Mukkun)

* * *

**- Flashback -**

_Murasakibara make his way to the door while Akashi still smiling at him. Taking his turn, five scissors fly towards him and cut through the thick door. He sweat-dropped as he feels a spine tingling stare behind his back with chance to confront the terrifying monster that awaits him, he never want to turn around again to face a monster of all monsters. Kuroko gulp when he feels the rage of his crimson haired lover._

"_Akashi-kun…" Kuroko purred on Akashi's ears. The rage disappears but not the dark aura emitted by the red head._

"_It's ok… I will only talk to him… for some matter …."_

"…"

"_Can you wait at my room Tetsuya?"_

"_Okay… but please don't do anything outrageous."_

"_Trust me. I won't" Kuroko exited the room but starts feeling a little sorry for the giant._

_In Murasakibara's mind, he knew it… he completely knew he has to face Akashi's wrath from the moment Kuroko gets out of the door._

"_Now… Atsushi, where were we?"_

_The __**conversation **__ended 15 minutes after Kuroko exited the room. Kise and Aomine try to eavesdrop on what's happening inside the room but they hear nothing. Akashi is the first one to walk out on the room and they wait for the purple head to appear next to Akashi but there was no sign of him. When Akashi finally out of their sight, Aomine and Kise checks out the area. Looking for Murasakibara, Kise tripped on something then fell on the floor. There he was, Murasakibara Atsushi._

"_MURASAKIBARACCHI!" Kise yelled the purple head's name startling Aomine._

"_Hey what the fuck Ki-OH CRHIST!"_

"_Aominecchi! What are we going to do."_

"_Call Midorima!"_

_Kise dialed Midorima's number, after a few rings, the green head pick up his phone and rush to Akashi's villa._

* * *

Midorima pushed his glasses up after he found out the cause of Murasakibara's pitiful condition. He really is blessed by God with the help of Oha-Asa because he was not able to feel Akashi's wrath on that day as he stay in his home the whole day knowing that his place on the horoscope is second to the last. Besides, his lucky item on that day was a diamond ring which he cannot afford.

Silence on the room was earsplitting until Murasakibara grunt and open his eyes…

"Murasakibara-kun/Murasakibaracchi/Murasakibara" the four lip synchs calling the name of the giant.

"Uhhh… wut happen?" Murasakibara said in a low tone voice.

"Atsushi… next time, consider the place, time and occasion"

Murasakibara shivers and teary eyed "I will… I'm sorry Aka-chin."

Kuroko pitied the giant and gave him a warm hug. Murasakibara's face buried on Kuroko's chest still sobbing, the bluenette glared at the red head that made him twitch in fear for the first time. All of them made their way out to let Murasakibara rest. Kuroko did not say anything to Akashi and was ignoring him.

"Tetsuya… talk to me."

No words flee from his mouth. He doesn't want to talk to his lover. He's still mad on what Akashi do to the poor snack loving giant. Kuroko likes Murasakibara's attitude and personality so much as he consider him being one of his close friend. Murasakibara often shares his snack with him which he never does to others.

Akashi keeps on talking and bothering him, feeling sorry for himself and he promise to apologize to Atsushi. "Yeah, you really should do that. Next time, don't harm any of them or other people just because they interrupt our love moments." Kuroko sighed and hugged the red head.

"I will, I'm sorry I will apologize to Atsushi later."

"hmmm… Okay, I'm not mad anymore."

Akashi nodded and hugs his lover tight.

Murasakibara finally recover from that dreadful incident he was in and he accepted the apology of the red head. He promised himself that from this day onwards, he will **never ever **ask Akashi for snacks…

* * *

-Omake-

"Murasakibara-kun, are you sure the bruises and cuts healed?" Kuroko asked the purple head.

"Uh yeah… Kuro-chin smells like vanilla tart… can I hug you again?"

Kuroko looks at the giant and chuckled, he looks like a baby… a giant baby.

"Come here Murasakibara-kun…"

Before Murasakibara hug the bluenette his phone rings "… Hello"

"Atsushi… I can see you down here on the spot where I'm standing."

"Aka-chin— it's not what you think"

"I see… maybe a little chat later…" Murasakibara can hear Akashi's chuckle…

This time… he's dead for sure.

* * *

I'm starting to love the threesome of MuraKuroAka

:3


	2. The Man with Perverted Thoughts

Advance SORRY for mistakes… I always tried my best even though I'm not good in English TT_TT...

I already read KuroBasu Chapter 234 in RAW… I'm so excited and looking forward to the battle of Akashi vs. Kuroko… XD

KYAH! Enjoy!

* * *

"Kise!"

"What is it Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Is this yours?" holding a light blue boxers (small size).

"SENPAI!" Kise grabs the boxer and hide it in his locker "don't just get things in others locker geez—"

"By how I see that… the size of the boxer is too small for you."

"No… It's – uhmm.."

"Tell me Kise, are you a pedo?"

"Wha— hell no!" the blonde frowned "It's Kurokocchi's!"

Kasamatsu jaw dropped staring in disgust at Kise. "You're horrible. I can't imagine you really step down just for that."

"It's not what you think senpai. That… uhmmm.. Kurokocchi left it on our house last time when he sleep over."

"And why would he sleep over in a perv's house?"

"Enough senpai, em not a perv" Kise whines "Besides, I will go to Seirin after practice and return it to him"

"Ah ok, that's a good thing to do. At least once, you have used the wonder parts of the body: BRAIN."

The blonde cries out when Kasamatsu bullied him and called him a peanut brain. It was the usual sight. But the truth is Kuroko did not forget his boxers since he never tries to sleep over at Kise's house without the supervision of other Kiseki's. Kise stole it from his duffel bag he brought at Akashi's villa. He did not intent to steal it but his stupid body reacts before his mind could contradict, he quickly snatch the thing in the bag which left half-open.

The blonde tries to return it one week after Murasakibara's recovery from the wrath of their ex-captain but after what happened to Murasakibara, he changed his mind. It would be a suicide.

* * *

Kaijo practice ended. Kise made his way to Seirin and brought a vanilla milkshake that Kuroko likes the most. When he walked to the gym, he met Seirin's captain Hyuuga Junpei along the way.

"Uhh, Ryota Kise?" the captain blurted.

"Ah! Seirin's captain Hyuuga-senpai… good day to you" Kise replied.

"You are going to visit Kuroko?"

"Hai~" the blonde smile "where is he?"

"He's taking a shower. By the way your –" Hyuuga's sentence was cut off.

Kise's eyes sparkled "R-REALY?!" and immediately left running/skipping in an excited manner while saying "Thank you senpaiiiiiii".

"Wait— HEY!" Hyuuga's inner self boil "Damn brat! No respect!"

* * *

The blonde model entered the gym and he saw the Seirin team going out of the locker room.

"Kagamicchi!" he waved as he saw the Seirin's ace, Kagami Taiga.

"Kise? What are you doing here? Want to have a one on one match?! I'll crush you!"

"Geez… That's all you have to say every time we meet, uhhmm where is Kurokocchi? Is he still in the shower room?"

"How did you know he was on—"

"Ah… Kise Ryota of Kiseki no Sedai? Kiyoshi interrupted Kagami.

"Oh hi Kiyoshi-senpai and others…" Kise politely bows and greet the seniors of the team.

"If you are looking for Kuroko, he still on the shower room… but—" Koganei added.

"Thank you very much… I'll wait for him inside the locker room if you don't mind"

"Sure…" Kiyoshi nodded but all his teammates stared at him looking horrified.

As he received the permission, he headed and entered the locker room.

"Kurokocchi?" the copycat tries to call for Kuroko searching every corner of the room.

"Kurokocchii~ where's my Kurokocchi~~" humming the pale man's name he heard splashing sound coming from the shower. Kise blushed and all his thoughts starting to get dirty, his dreams and desire to finally see Kuroko's naked body. Though he already saw the pale man's naked torso back in Teiko , he will admit that the snow white complexion and smooth looking skin make his body shivers and his manhood trembles with excitement. The blonde knows that Kuroko already belongs to his former captain but, hell, no one can stop him from fantasizing his Kurokocchi.

Kise decided with all his might to sneak and peek even just a little… just a little glance to satisfy his longing desire for Kuroko's body.

"Ahh.. oh.. ugnn" Kise gulped with eyes widen and his face turned to red of what he just heard. It was Kuroko's voice, actually it was a loud moan.

'_Is.. is Kurokocchi …. Masturbating?'_ stated on the back of his mind. The voice keeps on getting louder and louder and because of that, Kise's member starting to get hard. "Shit… I'm hard" he muttered.

Kuroko's moans registered in Kise's mind mistakenly thought of it as the phantom man wanting to be touch. He gulped again and closes his eyes. Chance is in front of him and he must not miss the only chance to touch the reason of his wet dreams.

The blonde stripped but his boxers remain. He slowly walks and search for the cubicle where the sounds are coming from. His heart was throbbing fast as he stepped on the last cubicle. This is it… the moment he dreamed for… he close his eyes and approach the small figure, he touch the shoulder and then the arms "Kurokocchi so smooth…" inhaling the scent of the hair before he regain all the courage to open his eyes…

"Ryota…"

The voice… that particular voice… the one who always call him by his first name ever since middle school… and his former captain… Akashi Seijuuro.

"K-Kise-kun?" Kuroko was shocked and immediately cover his body with his arms and hands.

Kise was stunned on the spot. The body he touched just now, was it Akashi's?

"Ryota… would you mind? We're on the middle of something."

It was matter of seconds before he came back to his senses "Akashicchi… I'm…. I'm Sor— Sorry" his voice cracked in fear.

"We'll talk later. Wait for me outside." Akashi's tone is calm with no sign of malice or danger.

Kise wore his clothes and exited the shower area. A soft clanked from the door indicates that the blonde is gone. Akashi and Kuroko continue their business "Now Tetsuya… where were we?"

"Sei… uhhmm.. Are you mad?" Kuroko purred on the red head's ears.

"Nope… I'm just sad because Ryota had to interrupt our sexy moment, more importantly, he saw your naked body" Akashi's hands trail all over Kuroko's body.

"Ahh.. Sei… "Their lips collide, Akashi licked the pale boy's ear to its neck and down to his already hard nipples. "Wait… wait…" the red head gave a confused look.

"What is Tetsuya?"

"You're not gonna hurt Kise-kun like what you did to Murasakibara-kun… right?"

"My love, try to switch place in my position. Me as your boyfriend, I must be the only one to look and drool at your body." he did not wait for the bluenette's reply and insert his cock to Kuroko's hole without warning.

"AAAHHH!"

* * *

Erotic screams fill every corner of the shower room as well as the locker room where Kise is waiting. He was aware of what's happening inside. Kuroko's moans and screams excite Kise's body and before he knew it, his member is erect. He needs to let out his desires so he grab his penis and start masturbating while listening to the sweet moans Kuroko is making.

When he feels he's almost there, the door of the locker room opens and exposes his action.

"GYAAAH!—" It was Hyuuga who saw Kise's masturbation "WHAT THE FUCK..!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" is the only words that echoed thru the room.

* * *

Midorima rushed to the hospital to see his father because it told him that one of his friends has been confined for three days. He found his father reading in his office.

"What happened to the stupid blonde?" Midorima asked his father the moment he entered the office. His father, Shinichi Midorima is the head doctor of the hospital and he is close to all the member of Kiseki no Sedai.

"Poor Ryou-chan, he has three broken ribs, minor bruises and… five broken fingers. Two of your friends found him unconscious in Seirin's locker room. It was Seijuuro-kun and Tetsuya-chan. Try asking them."

**Room 402 [Private]**

**(KISE, RYOTA) **

The green head slides the door and was shocked when he saw other GoM in the room.

"Midorin!" Momoi had the worried look on her face when he saw the green head approaching them.

"Yoh! Midorima"

"Mido-chin"

"Hello Midorima-kun."

"Shintaro good thing you decided to visit the poor Ryota."

"What happen, Akashi?" Midorima look at the red head glancing in a suspicious manner.

"I don't do anything to him Shintaro, ask Tetsuya"

The green head shifted his head to Kuroko "It's not Sei-kun's fault... actually it was my captain's doing, although he explain to us the reason for bashing Kise-kun."

Midorima hummed in response. All the attention averted when Kise opens his eyes and regain consciousness.

"Kise-kun, are you alright? I sincerely apologize for my captain's actions" Kuroko bows his head as he apologizes to the blonde.

"It's not Kurokocchii's fault… and uhmm… sorry… too Kurokocchii, Akashicchi" Kise muttered slightly trembling as Akashi smirk at him.

"The punishment you receive from the Seirin's captain is enough Ryota."

Kise sobs from mercy and thanking God hundreds of times for sparing his life.

Midorima push his glasses up and sighed again "Here's your bag Kise, father told me to give it to you when you woke up" and give the bag to the blonde. Kise search his phone but he can't find it so he scatters all the things inside it. Kuroko jaw-dropped when he saw a familiar thing that's been missing in his wardrobe ever since they stayed in Akashi's villa. Kise sweat dropped and he feel the chills to his spine. His attention diverted to the teal haired man near the window.

"Ku-Kurokocchi… I can explain…"

"Kise-kun… why do you have that?" pointing the light blue boxer on the pile of his notebooks.

"It's… It's not what you think— Kurokocchii…"

Kuroko headed towards Akashi and whispers something. "I see…" the horrifying smirk alerted all the people inside the room and immediately made their way to the door escaping as fast as they can. The bluenette was the last one who got out but before he closes the door…

"Sei-chan, be gentle to him, and Kise-kun, good luck. We'll be praying for you." Then he smoothly closes the door.

* * *

-Omake-

"Otou-san…"

"What is it Shintaro"

"Here" handed a check to his father "Akashi tripled the payment for the casualties he did last time."

Shinichi chuckled "All of you really are closed to each other huh? Oh how I remember all the memories of highschool."

"You've got to be kidding me. The group of people consists of a pervert who stoles undergarments and a sadistic war freak who blew up an entire floor of the hospital; we must thank the Buddha that he spared the other floor beneath him and luckily, Kise was the only one who admitted on the top floor."

"But above all that, you treasure and cherish them my son… am I right?"

"Tsk… as if!"

* * *

Oh Midorin…

"**once a tsun-tsun, always a tsun-tsun"**

:P


End file.
